4. Podziemna Gra
Obóz Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 4 Nic nie widać. Słychać tylko chrapanie. ???: Nie zjem nic już.. Chrrr.. Co ty chcesz.. Chrrr.. Ktoś się obudził. ???: Kto to?! ???2: 'Co? '???: Kim jesteś? ???2: A nie widać? ??? Zrobił Facepalm ale i tak nikt nic nie zobaczył (xD). Ktoś zapalił zapalniczkę. Była tam Carly, Amanda'ę, Brynna'ę, Derek'a oraz śpiącego Greg, zapalniczkę zaświecił Jae. Carly: '''Gdzie my jesteśmy?! '''Amanada: I dlaczego tutaj tak ciemno? Brynna: Co mnie maca za biust?! Brynna bierze coś bo ma pod ręką, była to maczuga i walneła Greg. Greg: Auuuuuć! Brynna: Zachowuj się! Jae: Spokój, dowiedzmy się co tutaj robimy. ' Ciemne Miejsce right|150px right|150px Nikt nie wiedział co robić. Jae znalazł kartkę i zaczął czytać. 'Jae: '" Wczoraj wieczorem dostaliśmy pozwolenie na odwierty podziemne i zbudowanie labiryntu do następnego zadania jednakże, odwierty były za blisko waszych domków i zawaliły się wasze domki właśnie do tych labiryntów. Są jednak one zniszczone więc droga powinna być łatwiejsza." '''Jae: Tylko czemu nie wiemy o tym że coś się zawaliło. Powinniśmy to czuć.. Brynna: '''Czytaj dalej. '''Jae: "A i podaliśmy wam środki nasenne byście nie wiedzieli kiedy to budujemy. Obudzcie także drugą drużynę i poszukajcie wyjścia. Pozdrowienia." Drugą drużynę? Greg zdjął buta i rzucił gdzieś buta. Słychać było hałas. Śiwatła się lekko zapaliły i można było wszystko widzieć. Anne: Uważajcie.. co do cholery?! Dominic: Gdzie my jesteśmy? Jae: Macie. Jae podał list drugiej drużynie. Ta szybko go przeczytała. Jeromy: '''Więc mamy wyjść z tego.. zawalonego na wpół labiryntu? '''Dominic: '''Chyba tak. '''Caliegh: Nie chce nic mówić ale lepiej będzie jak nie będziemy się rozdzielać. Amanda: Taaak. <3 Carly: '''Nieeee. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Carly:' Od ostatnich chwil muszę trzymać Amandę bliżej siebie i zacisnąć jej obrożę bo zaczyna mieć.. swoje zdanie O_O. Carly: Amanda. Wiesz że chce dla ciebie jak najlepiej więc proszę, trzymaj się mnie i się mnie słuchaj. Amanda: Okej <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)Dominic: 'Widać że coś knuje. Typowa siostra. Wschodni korytarz labiryntu right|150px right|150px ''Obie drużyny trzymały się siebie.. ale nie zupełnie same się trzymały. Na przodzie był Derek, Dominic i Brynna, za nimi szli Carly, Amanda i Caliegh oraz Mocha a za nią Elijah i Jeromy. Greg wraz z Anne i Jae. '''Derek: '''Biedna Lauren. '''Dominic: '''Należało ci się. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Dominic: '''Wysłał dziewczynie błędne sygnały a później ciach. Całował się z inną. '''Derek:' To nie moja wina. Dominic: Twoja. Całowałeś inną laskę. Derek: To ona mnie pocałowała! Dominic: Każdy tak mówi. Brynna: Ja ci wierzę. Derek się usmiechnął do Brynna'y a to do niego. Carly: Boooże. Ile jeszcze. Bolą mnie nogi. Amanda? Amanda? Amanda?! Amanda: Hmm? (Pokój Zwierzeń)Carly: Nie wytrzymam! Muszę coś zrobić inaczej linka trzymająca na smyczy Amanda'ę się przerwie. Carly: Pomóc ci w czymś? Amanda: Tak, Duncki płacze. Amanda pokazała pluszową zabawkę Carly. Amanda: Możesz z nim porozmawiać? :< Carly: Jaasne? Amanda dała Carly zabawkę a ta rozmawiała z tą zabawką. Przynajmniej próbowała. Caliegh: A-ha? (Pokój Zwierzeń)Caliegh: '''Zdecydowanie Łosie są dziwne. '''Mocha: Heh. Caliegh: Mało się ostatnio odzywasz. Mocha: Hm? Caliegh: No prawie nic nie mówisz tylko przesiadujesz z Anne. Mocha: Emm. Caliegh: Czyli macie sojusz? Mocha: '''Co?! '''Caliegh: Czyli tak. Elijah patrzył się ciągle na Mocha'ę. Jeromy: Zakochałeś się :D? Elijah walnął Jeromy'iego. Jeromy: '''Czyli jednak tak. Zawrzyj ze mną sojusz a nikomu o tym nie powiem a pomogę ci ją zdobyć.. '''Elijah: Dobrze.. Greg: Lubię masło i kobiety. Anne: Fuj. Jae: Zdecydowanie fuj. Labirynt, wschodnie skrzyżowanie right|150px right|150px Drużyny się mieszały ale i (niby)liderzy na to nie pozwalają i.. Anne: Haha, tutaj są dwie drogi. Carly: Nie jesteśmy ślepe! Amanda: Ależ tak.. Carly piznęła Amanada'ę. Amanda: Jednak nie. Jae: Lepsze pytanie.. Kto to tam stoi? Patrzy na postać stojącą po lewej. Mocha: 'I kto stoi tam? ''Mocha patrzy na postać stojącą po prawej. 'Derek: '''A może to ludzie? '''Caliegh: '''Trzy dni temu odwiedziła nas dziewczyna krzycząca "Macarena". Tutaj nic nie jest normalne. ''Brynna podchodzi do postaci z lewej. Dotyka ją i nagle postać pojawia się w świetle. Była to JoJo ubrana na kartę do gry, udaje sobowtóra Lady Gaga'i. "Can't read my, Can't read my No he can't read my JoJo face (she's got to loves nobody) Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my JoJo face (she's got me loves nobody)" '''Jojo: O my gosh! Jestem boska w roli Lady Zgagi! <3 Rozdaję autografy ^^. Anne: Co.. to k*rwa jest?! Dominic: To ciekawe co tutaj jest. Dominic podchodzi do postaci z prawej. W stroju gruzu wychodzi Rousemarie. "Let the sky fall When it crumbles We will stand tall And face it all together Let the sky fall When it crumbles We will stand tall And face it all together I'm Rousemarieeee!" Mocha: Emm, i co to ma znaczyć? Rousemarie: 'Jestem lepsza niż Okupnik ^^ ''Rousemarie podaje karteczke dla Mocha'szy. '''Mocha: "Żeby wam utrudnić zwołałem specjalnych gości ponieważ wiem że rozdzielicie się teraz. Każda drużyna dostanie jednego gościa. Musicie z nim dotrzeć, do końca! No i jeszcze jedno, co nie że cudnie śpiewają ? ^^" Carly: Boję się. Wszystkie piranie rzuciły się na Rousemarie i uciekli do prawego tunelu. '' '''Derek:' Co to było? Carly: 'To było że będziemy musieli wziąć tą piszczącą.. ''JoJo rzuciła szpilką w Carly ale nie trafiła. '''Carly: Bardzo miłą osobę. JoJo: ^^ Poczynania Wszystkie drużyny dość dobrze się sprężały. No może oprócz Łosiów którzy ciągle gubili JoJo. Później to Piranie miały kłopot gdy śpiew Rousemarie spowodował że ziemia ich zasypała. Wszyscy myśleli że już są bezpieczni bo znaleźli strzałki Meta ale.. ale to była podpucha.. Obie drogi prowadziły do jednej osoby. .. Podziemna Gra right|150px right|150px Zawodnicy przed oczyma mieli wielką przestrzeń usłano masą gier a raczej lekkich tortur. Chris wszystko już im wyjaśnia. Chris: Z tym wydostaniem się to znowu była podpucha. Nikt nas nie zasypał bo niby jakim cudem zostawiłbym wam dwie kartki objaśniające o co chodzi w trakcie gdybym był na góże i próbował was odkopywać. Niee. Uznaliśmy że dobrze będzie na chwile u was zabrać rywalizacje i zobaczyć jak sobie poradzicie wśród nowych kompanów. Otóż Carly i Amanda zamienią się drużynami z Anne i Jeromy'm. Carly: Jej! Amanda: Hm? Dominic: NIEEEEE :<. Anne: A co mi tam. Jeromy: Ech. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Carly: Mój Braciszek pozna smak zemsty :> (Pokój Zwierzeń)Anne: Szczerze mówiąc nawet mi to na rękę Chris: Kolejna zmiana to to że zabawicie się znowu w różne konkurencję ale ponieważ wreszcie mamy was po równo odbędzie się triathlon podziemny a raczej gra zwana Podziemną Grą. Wasi goście będą strzelać z łuku i jeśli trafią to dwie osoby pobiegną jak najszybciej w tych niby ognioodpornych piankach po rozrzarzonych węglach, następnie kolejnii Zabawią się w wspinaczkę i wyślą sygnał. Ten sygnał odbiorze kolejna dwójka która za każdym razem rozszyfruje kilka wyrazów. Po 1 takim razie wyjdzie zdanie które trzeba wykrzyczeń i proszę. Zadanie skończone ;> Rozpoczęcie Podziemnej Gry right|150px right|150px Więc tak jak było. Goście czyli JoJo, Rousemarie musiały strzelać do strzelnicy. Na węglach byli, Brynna i Derek od Łosi, Caliegh, Dominic od Piranii. Na ścianie wspinaczkowej, Carly i Amanda od Piranii oraz Anne i Jeromy od Łosi. Rozszyfrowują, Greg i Jae oraz Mocha i Elijah. Chris: Tani jak żurek goście gotowi? Jojo: '''Jasne dz*wko! <3 '''Rousemarie: Jasne? Chris: Piankowcy? Brynna: Taa. Derek: Mhm. Caliegh: Jasne! Dominic: Chyba. Chris: Ścianowscy gotowi? Carly: Nieee.. Amanda: '''Taaak.. '''Anne: Heh.. Jeromy: Może. Chris: '''No i na sam koniec ci co będą mówić. '''Greg: '''Kamień, ciastko, czekolada! '''Jae: '''Jaki kretyn. '''Mocha: Poradzimy sobie. Elijah: Mhm. Chris: Start! JoJo, Rousemarie strzelili z łuku. Obie trafiły. Brynna i Derek ruszyli, za nimi byli Caliegh i Dominic. Brynna: '''Ał! '''Derek: Boli! Brynna: Ał! Derek: Boli! Caliegh: Wygram! Dominic: To! Caliegh: Nie dam się! Dominic: Śmiecie! Caliegh i Dominic przybli piątkę i się wywalili, na rozrzarzony węgiel. Caliegh: '''Matko Boska!! '''Dominic: '''Pomocy! '''Brynna i Derek: Haha! Już byli przy końcówce. Caliegh i Dominic stanęli i zaczęli biec. '' '''Derek: '''Już blisko! '''Brynna: '''Widzę. '''Caliegh:' Nie pozwolę wam! Dominic: Po moim trupie. Brynna i Derek skończyli, następnie ruszyli, Anne i Jeromy. Anne: Wygrajmy te zadanie dla Pi.. Łosi! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Anne: Wiięc. Zmieniłam strategię i wygląda to tak. Moja drużyna, czyli Łosie potrzebują lidera i zwyciężając dla nich zadania stanę się przywódcą. Dzięki temu uda mnie się wytrzymać dość długo by wygrać :D Jeromy spada ze ścianki. Anne: Wchodź! Tymczasem Caliegh i Dominic skończyli i Carly i Amanda ruszyli. Carly: Juhu! Piranie na fali! Amanda: '''Lubię Dunck'iego! <3 Dunck'iego! <3 '''Anne: Wariartki nadchodzą! Jazda Jeromy! Jeromy się sprężył i już był przy Anne. Carly i Amanda wchodziły powoli. Carly: '''A jeśli połamię sobie tipsa? '''Amanda: To ja ci nowy zrobię. Carly: Nie wydaje mnie się. Amanda: Czm? :< Carly: Bo jesteś chora umysłowo. Jazda na górę puścić sygnał. Amanda: Ale? :< Carly: Już! Anne i Jeromy mieli w zasięgu ręki dzwonek do sygnału. Amanda wpadła w szał i już była na górze, wciskała przycisk ale.. Amanda: Nie działa :< Carly: Co!? Chris(przez megafon):'Ekhem. Dwie osoby muszą nacisnąć. ''Anne i Jeromy wcisnęli przycisk. Tym samym.. Jae i Greg otrzymali zaszyfrowaną wiadomość. '''Jae: Dawaj! Odszyfruj! Greg: Już się robi! Carly zaczęła się wspinać ale słabo jej to szło. Amanda: Dalej! Carly: Nie rozkazuj mi! Amanda: '''Bo.. nie dostaniesz nowych butów! '''Carly: Co!? Carly tak przyśpieszyła że gdyby był fotoradar by na pewno zrobił jej zdjęcie. Nacisnęła wraz z Amandą przycisk i Mocha wraz z Elijah'em otrzymały zaszyfrowaną wiadomość. Mocha: No to jazda! Elijah: Mhm. Greg: Mam! Wiadomość to.. Chris jest furny i nie fo zniesienia. Pozfowienia of Chef'a. Chris: Co? Jae: Zmień f na d idioto! Mocha: Mam! JoJo jest sexy niczym kapucyńska Tap Madl'elka? JoJo: Jestem nawet ładniejsza ^^. Chris: '''I oto zadanie wygrywają Piranie! '''Piranie: Juhu! Chris: Ale to nie ostatnie zadanie na dziś.. Łosie: 'Wiii! Niewykopane tunele prowadzące do powierzchni right|150px right|150px ''Zawodnicy siedzieli w różnych tunelach. Łosie w prawym a Piranie w lewym. Były małe więc trzeba było chodzić na kolanach. Jedna drużyna otrzymała łopatę a druga łyżeczki do zupy. '''Chris: A więc, możecie to pamiętać z odcinków TP ale wiecie co, budżet nas goni i nie mieliśmy czasu na wymyślenie czegoś "fajniejszego". Waszym zadaniem jest się dokopanie w górę. Pierwsza drużyna która tego dokona wygra zadanie a tym samym zwycięży tzw. "Podziemną Grę". Tunel Łosi: Łosie otrzymały zwykłe łyżeczki do zupy ponieważ przegrali zadanie. Derek: Kopiemy? Anne: Jasne że tak! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Derek: Jestem w drużynie z Anne. To nie dobrze. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Anne: Pewnie ta drużyna uważa mnie za zimną s*kę ale to tylko zwiększy mój status. Bo przecież nie ma drugiej takiej w programie. Wszyscy zaczęli kopać łyżeczkami oprócz Greg'a który kopał rękami. I to dosyć dobrze. Jeromy: Trzymaj tak dalej! Tunel Piranii: Tutaj zaś jedyna Amanda kopała a reszta nic nie robiła. Carly: '''Wygrywanie jest strasznie męczące. '''Caliegh: Ona zawsze tak nawija? Dominic: Tak. Carly: Co?! (Pokój Zwierzeń)''Carly: Oni nie mają szacunku do mnie! Przecież ja jestem wybawicielką ich! '''Mocha:' Wygrajmy te zadanie a nie będziemy się kłócić Meta: Łosie się przekopały. Derek: Wygraliśmy! Anne: Jest! Chris: Niezupełnie.. Okazało się że na mecie już stała drużyna Piranii. Chris: 'Piranie wygrywają a Łosie przegrywają i.. w ramach wygranej. Ktoś do was dołączy Piranie.. Oto.. ''Postać wyszła z cienia. '''Ashley: Powróciłam! <3 Chris: Taaa. Wytoczyła proces a właściwie jej rodzice i musieliśmy ją przywrócić do gry. Ceremonia Zielonych Kiełbasek right|150px Chris trzymał w ręku 5 zielonych kiełbasek. Chris: '''Druga ceremonia? Słabooo. Teraz wy zostaniecie w 5 a wasi przeciwnicy w 7. Haha. '''Anne: '''Streszczaj się! '''Chris: Niezagrożonymi są.. Jae, Jeromy i Brynna. Chris rzuca im kiełbaski. Chris: No i tak. Jeden głos na Derek'a. Zostajesz. Łap Chris rzuca mu kiełbaskę. Chris: Została nam dwójka. Anne i Greg. Anne czyli nowy nabytek Łosi oraz Greg, dziwny gościu. Jeden z was otrzymał 2 głosy a drugi 3. A więc z programem, żegna się.. ... ... ... ... Greg! Anne: Jest! Chris rzuca Anne kiełbaskę. Greg: Co?! Brynna?! Nie opuszczaj mnie! Zrezygnuj ze mną! Brynna: 'Chyba cię po*ebało. ''Stażyści odprowadzają Greg'a do Portu Wstydu gdzie słychać jak odpływa na motorówce. '''Chris: '''Koniec dzisiejszej gry! Za tydzień poznamy kolejne nowości w Obozie Totalnej Porażki! '''Koniec <3 Podobała się postacie Epizodyczne? Jednorożec <3333 (Znaczy tak) Nie Podobał się powrót Ashley (choć i tak powiedziała jedno zdanie xD) Taak ^^ Nieee.. Podobała się Eliminacja? Tak! Nie.. Ja lovciam Greg'a :< Jak oceniasz odcinek? (liczę że nie znajdą się negatywne oceny :<) 6 <333 5 ^^ ^^ 4 o.o 3 ._. 2 ;/ 1 :< Kategoria:Obóz Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki